As Long as She's Smiling
by ScruffyLovin
Summary: Takes place in The Changeling firemanverse. Jack knows that everything will be okay as long as she's smiling at him. Established SJ.


**Disclaimer: **Everything related to SG-1 belongs to the respective owners, not me.

**Summary: **Takes place in "The Changeling" fireman-verse. Jack knows that everything will be okay as long as she's smiling at him. Established SJ.

**Note: **This was written for the April monthly challenge over at sj(underscore)everyday on LiveJournal. The theme was 'smile/smiles/smiling'.

**As Long as She's Smiling**

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. It was the only thing he had to hold onto, and he knew things were going to be okay. Her bright blue eyes and that brilliant smile told him so, and with those two elements combined, he believed it was truth.

"Jack?" Sam brushed her hand through his unruly silver strands and then lightly stroked his cheek.

He could see her lips moving, but he couldn't hear any sound coming out. All he could hear was a shrill ringing, everything else was muted. Jack knew that she was calling his name by the way her lips moved, the same way they'd moved when she always said his name. That was something he couldn't forget. He was her Chief, and she was his Captain, but she was also his wife, and he was her husband. And at that moment she wasn't calling for her Chief, she was calling for Jack.

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes, but she was still smiling, and Jack was vaguely aware of things happening around him. There was debris everywhere, raining down from the ceiling along with water from the hoses, and out of the corner of his eye, he fuzzily noticed a few of his fellow firefighters milling about close by. His head rocked to the left, and he could see Sam's battered helmet upside-down on the dirt next to him.

Sam was shaking her head at him, a few tears trailing down her cheeks and making streaks in the dirt on her face. But she was still smiling. "You foolish sonuvabitch," she cried, releasing her choked laughter and still shaking her head. "I can't believe you came in after me,"

Jack blinked, still only hearing that shrill ringing. He could guess that Sam was yelling at him for his stupid act of foolish heroism, dashing into a collapsing building structure to find her, and not bothering to throw any gear on. It just figured that he'd find her perfectly safe, holed up under a sturdy stairwell, dirty, but no worse for wear. She'd even saved the life of a homeless little puppy.

The events of the botched rescue unfolded in his mind's eye while he watched his wife's lips moving as she hovered over him. Seemingly yelling and crying, but still smiling.

_"Chief!" he heard Jonas' yell as the young fireman ran from the building. "We've got the fire under control, but there was alot of damage and the place is about ready to go down," _

_Jack patted the dusty probie on the shoulder as he came beside him, "Alright, let's make sure everyone's outta there!"_

_"Yes sir!" Jonas nodded enthusiastically and went about checking to see if his teammates had gotten out._

_That's when T was dragged out by one of the guys on the hose line, coughing and stumbling. He ran up to his friend, "T, you okay buddy? You the last out?"_

_T coughed and nodded, then shook his head, pointing back to the building. There was smoke and dust clouding out from the busted windows and doors. "Captain... Still inside.." he coughed again as the other fireman pulled him away._

_Jack's head snapped up and without even thinking, he rushed into the broken, smoldering old mill. _

_Inside the crumbling structure, support beams were failing, and there were small fires in several places along the floor among piles of debris. Water from the hoses was leaking from the rotted ceiling above, and Jack knew the place really wouldn't hold for long. He had to find Sam and get out fast. _

_He'd run through the damp, dark, and smoking building yelling for Sam anxiously for a few minutes before he finally got a response of "Over here!" from just around a corner. Jack dodged a chunk of a falling beam that was on fire as it fell, causing him to tumble sideways across a small fire. Cursing as the flames licked the unprotected skin of his forearms and neck, Jack quickly rolled to his feet, rounding the corner and spotting Sam crouched beneath a stairwell, clutching a raggedy-looking bundle of fur beneath her heavy jacket. _

_"Sam!" He called out to her, dodging more falling debris before something exploded in the boarded-up room at his right. The blast knocked him off his feet, and he figured he must have blacked out for a few seconds, because the next thing he knew, Sam's dirt-covered face was hovering over him, looking concerned. _

Sam gently patted Jack's face and then reassuringly squeezed his hand. Her other arm was occupied, keeping a dirty, squirming puppy tucked beneath her jacket. She suddenly realized that one of the firefighters was asking her if Jack could be moved, because they really needed to get out of there. She'd checked him quickly for injuries after he went down, and found nothing obvious or life-threatening. He was a bit singed around the edges, but seemed okay enough to get going. "Yeah, okay, let's get out of here," Sam nodded at the guy she'd recognized as Reynolds from the Engine 3 crew, and waved him over to help her.

Grabbing her helmet and jamming it back on her head, Sam leaned over Jack's upper body protectively when part of the ceiling above them started crumbling. The puppy under her jacket wriggled against her and whined. She and Reynolds hoisted Jack to his feet fairly quickly, but were unable to really take the time being gentle, because more of the ceiling was on fire and collapsing around them.

Jack stumbled dizzily as he was pulled upright, his legs wobbling like spaghetti as Sam and one of the guys he couldn't really focus on at the moment began practically dragging him out of the building. The shrill ringing in his ears had sort of morphed into a hum, and his head was pounding like crazy. He remembered seeing the fading light of the sun setting outside just before he blacked out again.

-

"Hey Daniel, come on in," Sam stood just inside the front door, waving the psychologist inside. She gave him a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek once he'd stepped into the house, closing the door behind himself. "I'm so glad you could make it for dinner,"

"Yeah, me too," Daniel nodded and followed her to the kitchen, a box of pastry from a local bakery in his hands. "I haven't been able to see you guys in a while. I've had a lot of stuff going on with work lately,"

Sam smiled at him and lightly swatted his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. Things have been pretty crazy at the firehouse the last week or so, too. Most of that having to do with backed-up paperwork," she rolled her eyes and laughed softly, Daniel giving a chuckle along with her. "Oh," she said suddenly, eyes widened as she remembered something she'd wanted to tell him. "T's gonna be having dinner with us tonight, too. Shauna's away visiting with her parents, so Jack and I invited him over,"

"Good thing I picked up extra desserts," Daniel grinned, genuinely pleased that his friends would all be gathering together. He hadn't had a chance to see them all at once in some time. He'd known Jack the longest, and had thus been introduced to Sam, and then their friend, and fellow firefighter, T when he'd seen him after donating his kidney to his surrogate father. It had been a little over a year since then, and by this time Dr. Daniel Jackson knew the entire Coquitlam Fire Department pretty well.

Daniel set the pastry box down on the kitchen counter. "How's Jack doing?" He asked when Sam looked over at him, gesturing with his hand motioning in a circle around his ear, "With ah, his hearing and all that," he added. Sam had told Daniel what had happened when he called the previous night to make sure they'd still be gathering for dinner over the weekend. She'd insisted that he still come by, even though he'd asked if she wanted to get together another time so Jack could rest. But Sam just told Daniel that Jack kept saying he was fine and still wanted to have him come over.

"Um, he's doing okay," Sam answered with a small smile. "He says there's still a lot of ringing or humming, but as long as he's looking at whoever's talking and they speak loud enough, he can pretty much make out what they're saying." She checked the food in the oven quickly, then offered Daniel a drink before heading to the living room with the psychiatrist in tow. "I made him get checked out by Dr. Fraiser at the hospital last night when we left the scene, and she said his hearing should completely return in about a week."

"Ah, I bet Jack's not too happy, huh?" Daniel grimaced, knowing that Jack would probably be kept out of work for that time, and someone from another station would most likely have to take his place for the time being.

"No," Sam shook her head and laughed softly as she stepped down into the sunken lounge.

Jack was lying on the couch with a small, brown and white spotted ball of fur curled up on his chest when he noticed Sam coming down the steps. He watched as she smiled at him, and his face broke out into a crooked grin. When he saw Daniel behind her, he rose a hand in a small wave, silently frustrated that he hadn't been able to hear his friend come in.

Sam's lips were moving as he sat up, shifting the puppy to his lap. The loud hum of sound in his ears tweaked slightly when she spoke, her voice adding a dull, muffled noise to the constant, monotone hum. Jack hadn't been paying enough attention to see what Sam was saying, but he knew she was talking to Daniel, and since she was waving toward the puppy and petting him, he figured that's what the subject of their conversation was.

"We've both become pretty attached to the little guy," Sam told Daniel as she gently scratched the puppy behind his ears. The brown and white furball crawled off Jack's lap and into hers, his one pointed ear sticking straight up while the other flopped as he moved.

"Yeah, I can see that," Daniel laughed softly and sunk into the armchair. "What's his name?"

"Boomer," Sam said, ducking her head a little as the puppy sat up in her lap and tried to lick her nose.

"Boomer?" Daniel's eyebrows rose and he leaned forward in his chair, "As in _ka-boom_?"

Sam nodded, laughing slightly with a shrug. "It was Jack's idea," she turned to her husband and smiled.

"Figures," Daniel shook his head and laughed. His friend sure had a strange sense of humor, that was for sure.

Not really knowing or caring much about what was going on, Jack leaned back into the couch and heaved a quiet sigh, leaning toward Sam and stroking Boomer's soft fur. He didn't need to know what was being said, because every once in a while Sam would look over and smile at him, and Jack knew that meant things were good.

-

Sprawling across the bed and snuggling up to Jack while he rested, Sam laid on her stomach, propped up on her elbows and gazed down at her husband's peaceful face. Boomer was pressed up against Jack's other side, the puppy's fuzzy brown and white head settled comfortably on his stomach, with Jack's hand resting on his body. She smiled at the little one, hearing his quiet, breathy snores.

Dinner had been quiet, and both Daniel and T left fairly early after dessert when Jack had gone to lay down because of a headache. They'd both noticed the Fire Chief hadn't really said much during dinner, knowing that he couldn't really gather much from the conversations being held. They'd each gone home, with T promising a later dinner gathering at his place when Jack's hearing was better.

Jack had been lightly dozing when he felt the mattress sink with another's weight, and opened his eyes slowly to find Sam looking down at him. Her bright blue eyes seemed to twinkle from the light on the bedside table, and she was smiling brilliantly. "Hey," he said, trying for a quiet voice and smiling back at her.

"Feeling okay?" Sam asked clearly, exaggerating each word so he could understand.

He blinked, carefully watching her lips as she spoke and focusing on the pitch of sound that disturbed the constant hum. "Yeah, just a little headache," he murmured. He closed his eyes briefly after Sam nodded and leaned down to give him a kiss. Jack's eyes flicked open again as she pulled away, and he caught her smile before she sunk down on the mattress beside him and cuddled close. He wrapped an arm aroung her, holding her close and letting his thoughts drift to the things he'd taken for granted, while also reminding himself that he was a very lucky man.

-

Jack's eyes opened the next morning to find Sam laying on her side in front of him, a gentle smile on her face. "Mornin'," he mumbled, his voice a muffled garble in his own head. It was different than the day before though, surprisingly clearer, even for a muffled sound. He supposed that was good.

"Morning," Sam leaned close to him and kissed his lips, finding him eagerly responding in kind.

Heaving a content sigh as they parted, Jack sat up and cocked his head to the side, just watching his beautiful wife looking back at him. She was still smiling, and that was good. As long as she kept smiling at him, he'd be okay. Just like he'd been okay after the blast in that old mill the other day on the job. She'd been smiling at him ever since.

What Jack didn't know was that Sam had to keep smiling at him, she had to be happy and grateful that he was there with her, and not much worse for wear, because she'd nearly lost him. She could've lost the love of her life, and if she even allowed herself to think about that for more than a few seconds, she'd break down and start crying. So instead, she smiled, and kept smiling because every day they had with eachother was a gift.

Even when they argued over something stupid like work, or mundane everyday things like dinner, or accidently washing a red shirt with white socks in the laundry, they'd eventually get over it because they'd remember how much they loved one another, and all they'd be able to do is smile.

"I love you Jack," Sam told him as she propped herself up on an elbow.

He'd been watching her closely and the way her lips moved hadn't gotten past him when she spoke. Jack grinned and reached out a hand to push a few stray blonde strands from her forehead. "Love you too,"

Sam noticed the puppy had gotten up and was now hopping around the bed happily, trying to get their attention, pouncing on her and licking her face. She laughed and pulled the squirming bundle of fur into her arms as she scooted toward the end of the bed. "I think I'd better take Boomer outside,"

Jack got up with her, not sure what she'd said but going along just the same. He stretched and yawned, scratching at his bare chest and ambling out into the hall after Sam.

-

After nearly a week, Jack was heading back to work. Sam had convinced the guys at the firehouse not to throw a party, because she knew Jack wouldn't want that, and it would just make him grouchy. His hearing wasn't quite back to a hundred percent yet, but he could take over for his temporary replacement again, doing light duties for atleast another few days.

"Hey Chief, welcome back!" T greeted with a big smile as Jack walked into the firehouse late that morning.

Jack had wanted to be in after he was sure the guys had all eaten breakfast and were busy doing their jobs. Sam had gone in before him, giving him a call when things had settled down for the morning. Half the crew were out in front of the firehouse hosing down the trucks, while the other half was catching up on sleep after working into the wee hours of the morning.

"Hey T," Jack grinned lopsidedly and waved, swiping the newspaper off the table and strolling toward the stairs up to his office. "Still keepin' the Probie in line?" he asked casually without stopping.

"As per your order!" Teal'c called back with a hearty laugh as he watched O'Neill climb the stairs.

Jack smiled to himself as he opened up the door to his office and strolled inside, his eyes on the newspaper in his hands. He methodically moved toward his desk without looking up, frowning in puzzlement when something hit his shin on his way toward his chair. Lowering his newspaper, Jack cocked his head to the side, his face barely showing his surprise when he noticed Sam perched on his desk, her leg stuck out against his shin to block his way.

"Welcome back," she was smiling widely at him. Sam moved her leg out of his way, still smiling at him as he sat in his chair and put the newspaper down. She had a cup of coffee resting against her leg.

Grinning back at her, he took the coffee as she handed it to him. "Yeah, I suppose it should be good to be back,"

"Somethin' the matter?" Sam asked him seriously, sliding off the desk and leaning against it toward him.

"No, no," Jack shook his head and took a sip of coffee. "Just not looking forward to a bunch of paperwork," he sighed, then looked up at his wife to see her smiling at him. "With you smilin' at me like that all the time, it's gonna be hard to have a bad day,"

Sam laughed, turned her head slightly to make sure no one was standing outside his office, then leaned across the desk and kissed him. "That's the point," she said quietly as she pulled back.

Jack chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "So," he cocked his head to the side. "Who was my replacement the past week? You never mentioned anything,"

Sam shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you with work stuff, you know that," When he smiled at her a little and tilted his head, she answered him. "It was that Chief Makepeace guy from a couple firehouses over," Sam made a face.

"Ah, Makepeace," Jack's face showed he didn't much care for the guy either. He rolled his eyes. "Did he give you any trouble? That idiot isn't very nice to women in the house. Every woman assigned to his firehouse has transferred out within their first two weeks," Jack grunted and muttered something colorful about Makepeace under his breath.

Sam shrugged. "Actually, he pretty much stayed out of my way after the first day," When Jack rose his eyebrows and shot her a look to explain, she finished with smirk. "He basically questioned my competency during a rescue at a car wreck and I just got up in his face about it. I told him if he ever wanted to get off his ass and do my job to go right ahead. T joined in to back me up, and Makepeace clammed up after that," she laughed.

Jack grinned proudly. "Way to go, Dorothy," he winked and leaned forward again, taking another drink of coffee. "I was almost afraid they'd send in someone you guys'd like better," He joked.

She smiled impishly, idly flicking at the pencil holder on Jack's desk. "Don't worry, personality aside, I think you're much cuter thank Makepeace anyways," Sam smirked, laughing when Jack looked up at her from beneath raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" Jack stood and came around the desk, a boyish look on his face. "You think I'm cute, huh Captain?"

"Yes Chief, _adorable_," Her smile widened dangerously, and she took a step closer to him, their faces mere inches apart. "And you look better in that uniform too," Winding her arms around his neck, Sam pulled Jack close and kissed him deeply as his strong arms encircled her waist.

"Ahem!"

The deep voice and impatient knocking on the door was enough to have the married couple jumping away from eachother as though they'd been electrocuted.

T stood with his hand on the knob of the now-open door, staring at his Chief and Captain, shaking his head. "Just wanted you to know, I had the Probie and a couple of the other new guys make you a 'welcome back' cake, Chief," He laughed at the abashed looks on Jack and Sam's faces, then shook his head again and left, closing the office door on his way out.

"Uh, thanks T!" Jack managed to choke out, regaining his voice briefly as the big guy left. Then he turned to look at his wife to see that enormous smile on her face, one in which he assumed he was matching perfectly.

Sam waved a hand at the door, "Cake?"

"Yeah... Cake," Jack nodded with a grin, following her out. She was still smiling, and so was he. Yep, everything was definitely alright. Good in fact. Yeah, that's right. As long as she was smiling, things were good.

-The End-

**Note: **Reviews are much appreciated:)


End file.
